Pah-wraiths
De Pah-wraiths zijn niet-fysieke wezens en de vijanden van de Bajoran Profeten. Volgens oude Bajoran religieuze teksten woonden de Pah-wraiths ooit in de Bajoran wormgat naast de Profeten. Om onbekende redenen werden ze echter verbannen naar de vuurgrotten op Bajor. In oude teksten worden ze als "valse Profeten" omschreven. In hun natuurlijke staat verschijnen de Pah-wraiths als rode doorschijnende energie, die de vorm heeft van een vlam. Alle zogenaamde "wormgat wezens" zijn gevoelig voor chroniton straling. Dit werd in 2373 ontdekt toen een Pah-wraith het lichaam van Keiko O'Brien bezette. Hierna probeerde ze de Profeten te verwoesten door een chroniton straal rechtstreeks op het Bajoran wormgat af te vuren. (DS9: "The Assignment") In hetzelfde jaar nam een Pah-wraith, met de naam Kosst Amojan, bezit van het lichaam van Jake Sisko om de oude voorspelling van de Vergelding te vervullen en ging in gevecht met een Profeet die het lichaam van Kira Nerys had overgenomen. De Pah-wraith en de Profeet werden verdreven toen kai Winn Adami het station overspoelde met chroniton straling. (DS9: "The Reckoning") In 2374 bevrijdde gul Dukat een Pah-wraith uit een oud voorwerp en deze zou zijn lichaam vervolgens overnemen. De Pah-wraith gebruikte Dukat om aan boord te komen van ruimtestation Deep Space 9 om de Orb van overdenking in handen te krijgen. Jadzia Dax was toevallig aanwezig in de tempel en zou fatale verwondingen oplopen. De Pah-wraith werd vervolgens los gelaten in de Orb, waardoor het toegang kreeg tot het Bajoran wormgat. De opening van het wormgat in het Alfa kwadrant stortte in en luidde het begin van een oorlog tussen de Profeten en de Pah-wraiths in. (DS9: "Tears of the Prophets") In 2375 kreeg Benjamin Sisko via de Orb van de Afgezant een visioen van de Pah-wraiths. Ze wilden hem verwarren, omdat de Profeten andere plannen met hem hadden. Hij doorzag het echter en Sisko opende de Orb, waardoor ook het Bajoran wormgat weer geopend werd. (DS9: "Image in the Sand" • "Shadows and Symbols") Het gevangenschap en de vrijlating van de Pah-wraiths werden beschreven in het Boek van de Kosst Amojan en de legende van de koss'moran. Volgers van de leer van de Pah-wraiths sloten zich aan bij de Cult van de Pah-wraiths. Dukat fungeerde als de Afgezant van de Pah-wraiths, aan boord van het verlaten Cardassian ruimtestation Empok Nor. (DS9: "Covenant") In datzelfde jaar ontdekte kai Winn dat de Pah-wraiths met haar communiceerden en niet de Profeten zoals eerder gedacht werd. (DS9: "Strange Bedfellows") Dukat vermomde zich als Anjohl Tennan en overtuigde haar van het feit dat de Pah-wraiths de ware Profeten zijn. Volgens hem moesten ze vrijgelaten worden uit de Vuurgrotten. Ze stemde daarmee in en raadpleegde het Boek van de Kosst Amojan. (DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil") Later dat jaar probeerde Sisko de Pah-wraiths te stoppen, maar ze zouden Dukat echter een bijna onverslaanbare kracht geven. Dukat vertelde Sisko over de plannen van de Pah-wraiths, namelijk zich verspreiden over het Alfa kwadrant en het brandend achterlaten. Om ze te stoppen gooide Sisko zichzelf met Dukat en het Boek van de Kosst Amojan in de vuurzee en zouden de Pah-wraiths voor altijd vast zitten in de Vuurgrotten. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") Overige referenties * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: ** "Til Death Do Us Part" • "When It Rains..." Categorie:Niet-lichamelijken Categorie:Religieuze figuren de:Pah-Geist en:Pah-wraith fr:Pah-wraith pl:Widma Pah ru:Призраки Па